The Uchiha Way!
by sassy angel14
Summary: let's watch Sasuke on action as he make a move on our lil' cherry blossom, the uchiha way! sasusaku obviously
1. It's a date

**Disclaimer:** I just borrowed the gang for the mere purpose of torturing, but it's not mine.

This is a random plot; don't know what's going to happen myself, so please don't ask me…

**Chapter 1: It's a date**

The frequently boisterous halls of Konoha High fell into absolute silence as a seeming seraph happens to pass by. The rays of the sun penetrating through the long windows of the corridor highlighted her silky pink locks as it rocks together with the swaying of her hips. In addition, her figure was also perfectly slim, her chest noticeably full and her eyes a dazzling color of green.

She is Haruno Sakura, heiress to the Haruno group of companies, a top notch high school student envied by many and a model to her fellow teens.

She knew it very well that she has everything other girls' dreams about, but even with the fact in mind, she still wasn't satisfied, she still feels incomplete. It was as if she was missing something, the name she relatively find difficult to tell.

"Hey Haruno!" an all too familiar voice called out. Its him, he had been giving her 'the eye' for these following weeks and knowing his icon it was the best idea to ignore him, which is what she'll exactly do just about right now.

"Hey!" he called out again as he realize that she was quickening her pace towards the door.

It was at dismissal time and she really doesn't want her nearly perfect day to be ruined.

Apparent to being ignored, Sasuke move pass her in a flash and positioned himself precisely between Sakura and the exit.

"Will you please excuse me, I'm trying to pass." She said as calmly as possible, controlling herself from punching his oh-so-beautiful face.

"Not until you promise to go out with me tonight." Sasuke replied, plastering his infamous smirk.

A vein popped its way into her forehead as she matches his smirk with an apologetic smile, "I'm very sorry, but I have more important things to take care of."

"Come on Haruno, it's the week end" he reasoned, "You'll have lots of time to finish whatever you have to do."

"Well unlike you Mr. Uchiha Sasuke, I am actually responsible and prefer to do more significant things than dating. So if you'll just let me pass-"

"I know," he cut off "that's one thing I admire in you, but I won't let you pass until you agree to go out with me."

Sakura's face flushed, but that was soon replaced by another popping vein. The hallway had begun crowding as more students were being dismissed by their teachers.

"Hey! What's the hold!?" somebody shouted from the back. "We're trying to get home here!"

"So?" Sasuke asked with a knowing smile.

Sakura's eyebrows twitched then she gave a very, very deep sigh, "Ok, ok I'll go out with you. Fetch me at eight, if you come any later then forget it."

* * *

Sakura was wearing an elegant cherry colored halter dress when Sasuke arrived punctually with his black Jaguar convertible.

"You look ravishing." He complimented as he escort her in the passenger seat of his car.

"Thanks, I'm afraid I couldn't say the same to you." She replied sarcastically.

Sasuke was wearing a black polo shirt with three of its front buttons open and a black buckled-leg pants with the word 'HOT ASS' printed in the rear side. Add up his hair that was in a messy spike.

"I hope you are quite aware that you look like a thug, don't you?"

He chortled in reply as he started the car, giving Sakura the impression that he was some sort of maniac who had just escaped from Mental. Well, sort of coz he doubted that an Uchiha will actually go in a rehabilitation center; he'll most likely get private help from a professional instead.

* * *

After a few hours of driving, the couple arrived at an awfully lighted nightclub in upscale Tokyo. The name of the club largely posted in front, —Icha Icha Paradise— was glowing in red neon lights switching to yellow, green and blue every now and then.

"You're not thinking of bringing me in there, are you?" Sakura asked rather fretfully as Sasuke drive the car into the parking lot.

"Why not? The foods they serve are really nice" he said "besides this is uptown Tokyo, you have nothing to worry about."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, my brother and I eat there frequently"

"That's not what I meant idiot!" Sakura said anger evident in her voice; she was definitely loosing the temper she was taught to control being a lady of the Haruno family. "You're going to take me into a night club on our first date!"

"Well, it's not as if the club is indecent and all, Kakashi owns the place." Sasuke replied in the same cool demeanor and pulled the car into a halt as Sakura made another protest.

"The more it is a problem; our perverted-sensei owns the place"

Sasuke went out of his convertible and opened Sakura's door offering a hand to help her out of the car.

"I'm not going inside that place." She firmly said as she refuses to go out.

"Come on Haruno, you're being a pain"

"So now I'm a pain, aren't I?! Well look here mister, why don't you just bring me home coz you know what I don't want to go out with you in the first place!"

"Yo!" the well-known greeting made the two stop quarrelling as a silver haired man come up to them. "What's the fuss?"

"Nothing" they both replied at the same pace.

"Then why don't you come in, neh Sakura? Sasuke?" Kakashi asked evident to the fact that they are dating and Sasuke somehow doesn't have a clue on where to go on a first date.

"I would really love to but I need to go home now" Sakura replied politely.

Kakashi break into a cute puppy dog pout and said "Come on Sakura-chan, you don't want to break your former teacher's poor and lonely heart don't you?"

'_More like a perverted and much more perverted heart.'_ She thought.

* * *

Just a while ago Sakura was seating in Sasuke's convertible refusing to come inside 'Icha Icha Paradise' but at the moment she finds herself being ushered into a seat beside Sasuke.

"I'll just go and get you a drink" Kakashi yelled through the crowd and disappeared.

"I'm so not going to go out with you ever again" she said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

He looked at her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "you sure?"

"Absolutely and remove your hands off me, you pervert!"

"You don't really want me to do that…" Sasuke replied in his usual cool manner, a smirk gracing his face.

"And why not!"

He pointed his head at a group of men ogling at Sakura as she followed his gaze with her own. All of them were wearing black leather clothes and bandanas over their heads. One who particularly had his eye on Sakura made her shiver and eventually move closer to the safety of Sasuke's arms.

"You don't want to go out with me again, huh?" Sasuke said.

"You bet!"

"We'll see about that…"

* * *

Done! Sasuke really needs dating tips, don't you think? Review please. 


	2. Meet Grandpa

Yay! I've update within two weeks time, I'm proud of me. Thanks for the reviews everyone.

**Chapter 2: Meet Grandpa**

The cold air coming from the air conditioner brushed upon her naked from, compelling her body to move closer to the source of heat. A strong arm had found its way up to her waist, sending a shiver down her spine. Suddenly, she bolt up straight from bed, eyes wide as a realization starts to creep in. Slowly, almost hesitantly she turned her head to her side and looked down at the person sleeping beside her. Upon seeing Sasuke's face, she summoned all her strengths not to scream and luckily she didn't instead she squeezed her eyes shut hoping that this was all a bad dream, but when she opened them again raven orbs met emeralds.

"What's wrong?" she heard him ask in a comforting voice. Her heart thumped faster as if it was to explode at any moment now.

"Sakura…" he whispered in her ear as he too sat up and caress the side of her face.

"Sakura wake up, you're home now…" Sasuke said.

"W-what?!" she replied absentmindedly and opened her eyes for real.

"I said you're home now." Sasuke repeated.

Sakura looked around and true to his words they are in front of the Haruno mansion. She let out a sigh of relief as she took Sasuke's hand to help her out of the car. She waved him goodbye as he drove away. After he left, she opened the door of her abode unusual it was for the butler did not open it himself. As soon as she stepped a foot inside, confetti's started raining and there were bizarre trumpets playing in the background.

"Welcome home Lady Sakura!" the maids gleefully said in chorus. They were all neatly lined up in two as if they were welcoming royalty.

"Huh?" Sakura muttered in utter surprise.

"What had gotten into you?" she asked and as if on cue her grandfather emerged from the end of the line, all teary eyed as he gave his granddaughter a crushing hug.

"Oh I can't believe my little cherry blossom's all grown up now, she'd even started dating… and then, and then" her grandpa broke into a cry "she'd be married into that handsome little Uchiha and have charming little pink heads and raven ones too… oh how cute."

"W-what?!" Sakura yelled as she choked on her own saliva. "Grandpa, what made you think I'm going to marry that stupid jerk for a guy! He doesn't even know where to go on first dates!"

"They've already started a lover's quarrel, I see, but don't worry Sakura dear all will be fine. There's nothing that can't be settled with a little talk. Go on call him now, here's the phone…" her grandpa said and shoved a handset into her hands.

"Grandpa! We're not having lover's quarrel were not even lov—" Sakura stopped her complains as she heard Sasuke's voice on the line.

"Hello?"

"S-Sasuke…" she mumbled as she put the phone near her ears.

"So it's you, missing me already, huh Haruno?" he replied smirking.

"HELL NO! And stop smirking!" Sakura yelled as if she could see his face right now.

"I'm not smirking…" Sasuke said playfully.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah"

"Whatever, I don't have time to talk with jerks" and with that said she shut the phone off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke was lying on his bed, one hand placed at the back of his head while the other was holding a picture of him and Sakura sitting closely at the VIP lounge of Kakashi's bar.

He grinned at the though of what might be her reaction once she sees this before placing it at his bedside drawer and go to sleep.

* * *

The noise outside woke her up though she is a deep sleeper and almost nothing could really wake her up if she does not want to. Hesitantly she got up from bed, slipped on her pink fluffy bunny slippers and went inside the bathroom to take a shower.

The water felt warm against her skin as she suddenly recalls the weird dream she had at Sasuke's car last night.

"Why would I dream such things?" she thought and turned off the tap.

She step out of the bathroom and dried herself with a pink strawberry printed towel. Then she put on a baby blue sleeveless tee with an image of a bear in front and a white ruffled skirt that reaches just above the knees.

Feeling hungry she went out of her room and walked into the dining hall to eat breakfast. But before she could get there, dozens of reporters flooded her way preventing her from going anywhere, camera's flashing and questions in the ready.

"Miss Haruno, is it true that you're going out with Mr. Uchiha's youngest son?"

"How long have you been dating and does this involve an arrange marriage?"

"Have you already decided the motif of the wedding and when and where it's going to take place?"

All this question was left unanswered by her for her grandpa had appeared from nowhere and shove her into his study room in a blink of an eye.

She was still sleepy and kind of muzzy so she wasn't really aware of what is happening around her but she could hear her grandpa's voice outside and the ooh's and aah's of the reporters.

Finally, after what seemed to be half an hour, she heard the turning of the knob as her grandpa appeared behind the door.

"Grandpa, what was that all about?" she asked as curiosity got the better half of her.

"Nothing for you to worry my dear" he replied "why don't you get yourself some breakfast first then I'll talk to you later, ok"

Sakura didn't argue anymore for she was really hungry. She headed into the dining room and requested cereal and milk.

After eating two and a half bowls of cereals, she finally decided that she was full. She stood up and headed for her grandpa's study room leaving the maids to clean up her bowl.

She knocked at the door first before entering just like what her late mom told her when she was still a kid. It was a proper thing for a lady to do.

"Hi grandpa!" she greeted cheerfully, her energy back on top.

"Good morning dear. Aren't you going to greet our visitors?" her grandpa replied.

She looked behind her after closing the door, her eyes showing confusion which was soon replaced by shock when she saw Sasuke and two other man sitting beside him. The first one had brown hair and has the same eyes with both the other two giving her the impression that he was their father, and the other one looks like Sasuke's older brother which was evident because of their great similarity except for the lines under his eyes.

* * *

There, I know its brief but that is all I got, besides long fics gets me bored. Anyway, I'll be going back to school soon so I don't know when I can update again. And yeah, I have changed my penname from bleak angel to sassy angel14 coz my supposedly best friend is teasing me like I'm supposed to be a fallen angel or something. Ciao and please review… 


	3. Uchiha Master Plan

Third chapter is up everyone and again thanks for the reviews, I'm so happy with the feedbacks X3.

**Chapter 3: Uchiha Master Plan**

Sakura's emerald orbs went as wide as platters when she saw the recorded video of the news flash earlier. Right there on her grandpa's flat television screen was Sasuke and Sakura at Kakashi's bar last night. And as if that was not enough shame already, the clip was followed by an interview of that perverted chicken hair saying that the couple had really enjoyed their time. Now the whole world is going to think that she's going out with the jerk… how is she going to find a decent boyfriend now.

"You see Sakura dear, everyone will expect you two to get married," her grandpa said in a coaxing voice.

"…and besides I had already told the media that there will be a wedding…" he added in a low whisper that did not go unnoticed to her granddaughter.

"What!!" she practically yelled "But grandpa I don't want to marry that stup—" her grandpa glared at her. "— I mean him, I don't want to marry him, besides I haven't even turned eighteen."

"Now, now… don't worry my dear, the ceremony won't be taking place until you have graduated." Her grandfather explained, making it clear that everything was planned ahead even before she was told.

"And I'm sure…" he continued "that this handsome lad will take very good care of you"

He acknowledges Sasuke with a smile, which in turn had a smirk on his face that Sakura found very annoying.

"Yeah, and I'll always give you lollipops!" Itachi added with a big brotherly grin as if he was talking to a three year old.

The petal haired beauty heave a deep sigh as she tries to collect her calm. Who knew that a stupid date that didn't even went well could end up into a disastrous future with a perverted yet good looking jerk. Not her.

"See…" Natsume said with that same persuasive tone she ain't buying. "Further more, if you really didn't want this to happen you shouldn't have gone out with him and have that lovely picture taken."

"But I didn't even know that somebody took our picture and I'm sure he had planned this all." Sakura said unknowingly standing from her seat as her calm was shoved into a corner.

"Sakura, don't be so rude," her grandfather said "you don't really know that and besides what could you possibly don't like in him. He's such a beautiful man."

"_Beautiful my ass. Well he is kinda cute but that doesn't' mean anything." _Sakura thought.

"Forget it Natsume, it's clear that your young lady don't want to marry my adorable son" Fugaku finally said taking a pause to look at his younger son who send him a wink.

Sakura had a triumphant look on her face, _"at lasts someone who sees the irrationality of this."_

"I just didn't know that your granddaughter is such a playgirl." He continued and Sakura's triumphant look was gone with the wind replaced by a hanging jaw.

"_What!!" _she thought _"How could I be a playgirl?!"_

"Well then I guess—" Natsume started to say as if ending the conversation.

"Okay!" Sakura said firmly as she stood up from her seat once again. "I agree, I'm going to marry him."

Everyone went still not at the sudden exchange of her decision but because this was the exact reaction they had been expecting.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head in reply, "Yup"

"Well I guess you better pack your things…" Fugaku suggested trying to control himself from laughing at their success.

"I'm going to help her" Sasuke said and followed her to her room.

As soon as the couple went out of sight and hearing range…

"Yippee!"

"Yahoo!"

"We did it!"

"Hurray!"

…the three elders left went in to a victory dance. Shake here, shake there, bump here, and bump there.

* * *

"Bye Sakura dear, I'm going to miss you." Her grandpa wailed as he pushed her inside the car, tears were flying from his eyes, defying gravity. "I hope you don't have to leave me alone…waahh!!"

"_Yeah, it sure looks like it"_

* * *

Later that night after Sakura had finished eating dinner together with her soon to be family members she went up into her room to take her nightly shower. She opened up the tap and let the warm water clean her up. She's still wondering why she had that dream in Sasuke's car but the missing feeling she was having for the past few days had already gone. She went out of the bathroom wrapped only with a towel when she saw Sasuke lying on the bed.

"Are you done?" he asked and got up into a sitting position.

"W-what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

Sasuke pretended to be thinking, "Uhmm… because this is _our _room" he said giving emphasis to the word our.

"Our room…but—"

"But?" he repeated as he stand and walk up to her. He touched her face with the back of his hand sending shivers to her spine and making her heart beat faster, "aren't we fiancée's?"

"Y-yes…but…"

He held her cheeks between his thumb and index finger and swooped down to plant butterfly kisses starting from her forehead. He kissed her eyelashes, her ears, her cheeks then finally positioned his lips in front of hers, hovering just a few centimeters away before pressing his lips onto hers.

"S-Sasuke…"

"I'm going to take my bath now, wanna come?" he whispered in her ears as he started nuzzling into her neck, giving it soft nibbles. "I could scrub your back if you want"

Sakura shook her head immediately as Sasuke gave another one of his infamous smirk and finally stepped into the bathroom. She released a sigh of relief and walked across the room to get dressed just before he finishes taking a bath. Who knows what could happen next if he saw her naked.

* * *

Well, the story seems to be moving along on its own. I'm thinking of adding some nejisaku scenes but won't it make the story sort of typical and predictable. What do you think? 


	4. Crazy Antics

I'm back! Did you miss me, huh? I'm really busy with school right now so I don't have the time to update but it'll probably be on our mid-year break.

**Dedication:** to secret24, thanks for waiting for about three months or so. Anyway here's the update, hope you like it.

**Chapter 4: Crazy Antics**

The early morning sun had just barely risen up the horizon as it signals the beginning of another day. Its rays, though slightly dimmed by the curtains didn't fail to illuminate the pastel face of a pink haired maiden in her peaceful sleep.

Sakura's eyebrows cringe as she felt slow circular motions on her chest and abruptly her eyes jerked wide open.

"AHH!!" she shouted disturbing the silence of the morning and probably waking the whole occupants of the mansion.

She climbed astride Sasuke who now seemed to be in a deep slumber, and then grabbed the pillow nearby.

"You crazy pervert! Don't pretend to be sleeping!!" she yelled as she began whacking him with the innocent pillow. "Pervert!"

"Oww! Stop it…" Sasuke replied, shielding his face with both arms.

Sakura though did not stop, her strength very unusual for a person who had just woken up.

"Stop – I – did – not – mean – it." Sasuke reasoned between mouthful of pillow, "I – was – half – asleep"

"Yeah right!" she said derisively, "Who do you think you're fooling?!"

"Ok… I'm – sorry, - stop – it – already…"

Sakura ignored him and continued with the pillow whacking. He then took hold of both her arms and switches their position. Sasuke ending up on top of her as she struggles under him with no avail.

"Look, I said I'm sorry…" he repeated then without warning the door opened revealing Itachi's excessively happy face.

"Hey, aren't you two going to scho—" he stopped as he saw the scene lying before him.

"Oopsie, I didn't know you're making love. Got to go, bye!"

"We're not making love…" Sakura muttered but Itachi was already gone.

Then after remembering school, she pushed Sasuke off her and went inside the bathroom to take a bath. Temporarily forgetting Sasuke's wandering hands.

* * *

After they had arrived in the school grounds, Sakura quickly walked ahead of Sasuke. Apparently still fuming for what happened earlier.

"Hey wait!" he yelled after her.

"Stop following me!" she snapped back as she headed for their first period in class.

"But you forgot your bag"

"_Oh right, my bag"_ she thought and turned back to grab it from him, but Sasuke swiftly moved it away from her reach.

"Hey!"

"I won't give it back until you say that you had forgiven me already."

She stared at him, eyebrows twitching as he waited for her answer. She nodded her head before reaching her bag which Sasuke pulled away for the second time.

"I want you to say it."

"_He's always like that," _Sakura thought as she remembered the time he asked her for a date, _"full of conditions"_

"Ok fine, I forgive you, happy?"

"Yeah" Sasuke replied finally returning the bag.

"And here" he added as he gave her a lollipop.

"What's this, a peace offering?"

"Nope, it's from Itachi"

"_Oh yeah, I remember"_ she thought as she took the piece of candy.

Itachi had said the first time they met, which was just two days ago that he'll always give her lollipops. She just never thought he was serious, actually no one will.

* * *

"_Oh Kami…"_ Sakura thought as she saw who their first subject teacher was.

The students stood up before greeting their teacher, _"Ohayo, Kakashi- sensei!"_

"What are you doing here?" Sakura bolted.

"Good question Sakura-chan," the silver haired man replied with a mischievous grin on his face, "Well you see, your homeroom teacher Ebisu-san was brought to the hospital last Friday for severe nose-bleeding"

"He apparently peeped into the girl's locker room…" he continued.

Sakura's jaw practically dropped three hundred feet under the ground. _'"How could this school be full of so many perverts?"_ she thought in utter disbelief.

"But isn't it against the law for you to be teaching when you own a club?" Naruto, one of Sakura's classmate and friend asked.

"Is it?" Kakashi replied in thought, " I had handed down my business to a friend so I could say that I don't own it anymore, can I?"

"But-"

"And besides, how could this school resist the best teacher they could ever have..." he continued before laughing to his own amusement.

"_Oh Kami…"_ Sakura repeated before fainting.

* * *

"Mmm…" Sakura moaned, urging Sasuke to continue. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began pulling on his hair as he continually thrust inside her, making her gasp in complete ecstasy.

"Sakura…" a familiar voice said, waking her up from her slumber.

"Are you alright?" Shizune, the school nurse asked, "You've been moaning in your sleep"

"Y-yes, I'm fine…" she stuttered as her face slightly colored from embarrassment. That was twice she had dreamt of something like that.

"Are you sure?" Shizune asked noticing the troubled look on Sakura's face.

"Yeah, I just had a weird dream, that's all" she replied.

"Well you know what Cinderella says, a dream is a wish your heart makes…"

* * *

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes"_ Sakura repeated in her head as they eat supper.

"Are you alright Sakura-dear?" her grandfather asked.

Sasuke's dad had invited him over for dinner, being worried about her granddaughter's condition when he was informed that she fainted in school.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Are you sure? You looked troubled" her grandfather asked again.

She nodded her head and flashed them a smile to assure them that everything was fine.

"Maybe you're pregnant" Natsume thought out loud making Sakura cough as she choked on her own food.

"Grandpa!"

"It's possible, fainting is one sign of pregnancy." Fugaku added agreeing with Sakura's grandfather.

"Grandpa! We haven't even done it yet." She said forgetting her earlier thoughts.

She looked at Sasuke who had that irritable smirk again, not even doing anything to help her out.

"I know a great doctor… I'll ask her to check you up…" Fugaku suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Itachi joined in.

Sakura's eyebrows twitched as the elders got carried away into the topic.

"I'm not pregnant okay!" she yelled not noticing that she had stood up from her chair. "We haven't even done it yet!"

Silence reined the room as they all look at her. Sakura sat back up again and began releasing her fury at the poor unknowing steak.

"Yeah she's not pregnant" her grandpa started after a while.

"Right, how could she be, they haven't done it yet."

"Uhuh, uhuh" the elders nodded their heads as they agreed into yet another conclusion.

Sasuke on the other hand had been following the conversation and started laughing in his seat beside Sakura.

"What's funny!" she asked.

"Nothing…" he replied as all of them ended up laughing even the maids in the corner who were probably eavesdropping. Maids, tsk.tsk.tsk.

* * *

There all done, I'm sleepy.

To: JustPlainPeachy, Reiyuka Yumikoto, Cloutian, SushiLuver, animelover21065, tentenrox, the answer is 42, and to all my other reviewers I haven't the time to mention… A big thanks to all of you!!


	5. It is the Topic

Finally, the long wait is over… chapter 5 is up minna-san! I know, it took me long enough but at least I haven't forgotten about it, right? So I'm really sorry and hope you enjoy. By the way, have you seen the sakura's bloom, so beautiful neh? That also means crabs' in season…yum!

**Chapter 5: It is the Topic**

Another vein had found its way into Sakura's forehead as Kakashi continue babbling about Kama Sutra's eight lying down positions. Apparently, he too had taken over sex education and was discussing how he found the position of Andromaque the most compelling. He even drew diagrams on the board.

"And now, why don't we have a live demonstration…" he said as he picks a piece of paper from the chalk box he uses for recitation.

"From the boys…" he announced as if it was a raffle draw.

Naruto raised his hand, volunteering himself and Hinata which obviously earned him a glare from the girl's cousin. He put on a peevish smile and set his hand back down while Hinata's face colored a thousand shades of red.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke!!"

Upon the mention of his name, his fan girls up-roar, instantaneously wanting to be chosen as Sasuke's partner.

Kakashi put his hand back inside another chalk box as he picks another paper, "From the girls…"

The fan girls' earsplitting shriek grew louder as Kakashi let the anticipation build up.

"It's Haruno, Sak—"

And so Kakashi's face was just introduced to Mrs. Shoe.

"I guess that wraps it up…" he muttered as he appeared under the desk with a nose bleed.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that" the blond haired girl said as they talk over lunch. "Your grandfather's going to be angry when he founds out."

They were sitting at a picnic table outside campus where they were shaded under a cherry blossom tree.

"Yeah, but he deserves it," Sakura replied. "Such a disgusting pervert."

"B-but Sakura-chan, don't you think you'll get detention…" Hinata asked, fiddling with a carrot stick.

"Maybe" she replied casually.

"Changing the topic, how big is it?" Ino asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"How big is what?"

"You know…" Tenten said as she looks up to the sky.

It was a fine day, the sun was up and shining, occasionally hiding itself behind a passing cloud.

"I know what?" Sakura asked again totally clueless on what they were talking about.

"I-I think they meant S-Sasuke's you know what, Sakura-chan" Hinata said blushing.

"Oh" Sakura nodded her head as if to indicate that she had finally understood the question,

"What!! How I am supposed to know?!"

"Well, haven't you done it yet?" Ino asked now checking out her nails.

"O-Of course not, I haven't even thought about it…" she said stuttering, "E-Except in my dreams I guess…"

"Dreams?" Tenten and Ino chorused.

Sakura felt like being tortured as her friends fix their curious eyes on her. All of a sudden, she had just found the grass to be very interesting, its green blades swaying with the soft rustling of wind.

"Well?" her friends said, still trying to squeeze an answer.

"C-could we just change the topic?" she asked hopefully.

The two shook their heads while Hinata continue fiddling with the carrot stick. Then the bell finally rang signaling the end of their break. Sakura sighed, saved by the bell.

* * *

Sakura had just finished dressing when her phone rang. It was Ino, it seems that they will never let Sakura lose the question until they got an answer. Tenten had also called earlier but she was taking a shower, it's a wonder why everybody suddenly become interested on Sasuke's thing.

"Hello"

"Hey, why did you go home so early?" Ino asked, obvious to the answer. Of course Sakura's trying to avoid that 'sensitive matter' what else could it be.

"So, where's your fiancée?"

"Sasuke's taking a shower." Sakura replied uneasily, surely Ino is trying to approach that topic again. What is so interesting in that piece of lump anyway?

"Perfect." she heard her say on the other line. "You could check out how long it is…"

"Ino…" Sakura's face flushed.

"What, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"But I just can't go barging in there carrying a ruler."

Sasuke had just stepped out of the bathroom and wrap his arms on Sakura's waist. He places his ear near the receiver as her face colored once again. She could feel his 'piece of lump' poking on that thin sheet of cloth he uses as a cover.

"Who said you need to bring a ruler," the fair-haired female said on the other line. "You're just going to look at _it_."

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura gasped as he nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"So, you want to see how long is _it _then?" Sasuke said giving emphasis to the word, although she wasn't sure if he was talking to her or to Ino on the phone.

"Oh hi Sasuke!" she heard her friend said as Sasuke took the phone out of her hand, but still hadn't remove the other that was on her waist.

"I was just telling Sakura to… err look at the, well banana she's going to bring on our sleepover…" Ino continued.

"Sleepover?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yeah, wanna come… It's on Saturday night…"

"I'll think about it"

"Okay, bye!" Ino said and hung up on the phone.

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura gasped again as Sasuke threw her cell phone on the bed and continue sucking at her nape.

"So you have a sleepover, huh?" he whispered into her ears, turning her legs into jelly.

"I-I guess…"

"Why don't we check out that banana then?" Sasuke said mischief obvious in his tone.

She heard a soft thump as the towel hit the floor. Sasuke turned Sakura around to face him, but she squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel him breathe on her ears, making her step away and fall onto the bed.

Sasuke climbed on top of her as she opened her eyes once again. His lips were very close to hers and she was very nervous. He pressed his lips against hers, nibbling softly at the bottom lip. His mouth went lower, leaving traces of butterfly kisses as it reach the edge of her bra.

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura mumbled, "I-I don't think I'm ready…"

Subsequently, his face was introduced to Mr. Pillow. She had been doing a lot of introductions lately, don't you think?

"Oww! This is unfair you know…" Sasuke muttered as he fell on the floor. "You've been fantasizing abo-"

Nevertheless, Mr. Pillow's task is never done as it once again hit Sasuke square on the face. Honestly, its just being abused too many times as it becomes Sakura's main weapon.

* * *

I found this chapter very cute though it wasn't included in my plan, hehehe X3. So anyway I hope you haven't forgotten about me yet and review… Ja! 


End file.
